


Morning Moments

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Cuddly Danno, Drunken Shenanigans, Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Morning Kisses, Sneaky Steve, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8517541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: He didn’t really want to get up. How many chances do you get to be so close to the man you secretly have feelings for? Danny rested his head on Steve’s chest and closed his eyes, hopeful that he could pretend to be asleep until Steve woke up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a submission to otp-imagines-cult on tumblr (http://otp-imagines-cult.tumblr.com): _Imagine: your OTP aren’t together, but they’re getting drunk as friends: they both pass out on the same bed, and person A wakes up in person B’s arms. They don’t want to end the moment so they pretend to be asleep. Person B wakes up and doesn’t want to end the moment either. Both pretend to be asleep to preserve the moment._

Danny winced when he opened his eyes to the bright light streaming through the window. He definitely shouldn’t have had so much to drink last night. He had a throbbing headache, a typical product of his hangovers.

As he squinted open his eyes again, a few salient details struck him. He was not in his own bedroom, and another person, a man judging by the size and shape of his bed partner, was holding him to his firm, muscular chest. Danny gasped when he remembered that he spent last night with Steve, just drinking and watching a football game together.

His panic abated when he recognized that he was still fully clothed, minus his shoes. Danny examined Steve and saw that he was fully clothed as well.  _Thank God._

Danny, secure in the knowledge that Steve was asleep, took a moment to examine his friend’s peaceful, handsome face. Before he attempted to wake up, Danny had felt remarkably comfortable being held by Steve. He didn’t really want to get up.  _How many chances do you get to be so close to the man you secretly have feelings for?_ Danny rested his head on Steve’s chest and closed his eyes, hopeful that he could pretend to be asleep until Steve woke up.

* * *

Steve smirked when he felt Danny return to his position cuddling against his side. Steve had woken up fifteen minutes earlier than Danny and had pretended to be asleep for a while, curious how his partner would respond to their unexpectedly intimate sleeping position. Danny had seemed strangely reluctant to leave, and Steve was surprised and pleased by the fact that Danny was snuggling him again.

Steve tightened his hold on Danny and caressed Danny’s side with his hand. “Good morning, Danny.”

Danny jerked back to look at Steve. He looked shocked and embarrassed.  _Wow, he’s really cute when he blushes._  “Steve? You were awake?”

“Awake enough to know when you weren’t asleep anymore.”

Danny glanced nervously at Steve’s chest, and Steve just pulled Danny even closer. He clenched Steve’s shirt in his hand. “Um, I don’t know if you’re aware, but this position isn’t exactly platonic, you know.”

Steve smiled serenely. “I’m aware.”

Danny let out a shaky exhale. “It’s not like when you put your arm around me when we’re watching a movie. Anyone who saw us would think we were together.”

“That’s kind of the idea, Danny.”

Danny looked up at him with wide eyes. He still didn’t seem to understand, so Steve moved his hand to Danny’s cheek and leaned in for a tentative first kiss. Danny froze for only for a few seconds before he responded hesitantly.

When Steve pulled back, Danny was grinning brightly. “Oh.”

Steve smiled teasingly. “Yeah.  _Oh_.” Steve leaned in to kiss Danny again, and this time Danny responded enthusiastically, with far less uncertainty.

Steve was breathless by the end of their second kiss. He pecked Danny on the forehead. “You want to just stay here for a while?”

Danny nodded. “I woke up with a hangover a few minutes ago, but I’m feeling a lot better now. Your kisses must be the magic cure.”

Steve laughed. “Maybe we should test that theory.” They tested that theory thoroughly and discovered that Steve’s kisses were the perfect antidote to Danny’s headache.

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on my tumblr here: http://geckogirl89.tumblr.com/post/152980222020/morning-moments


End file.
